You Can Put The Blame On Me
by Mayra12
Summary: My first story on ff. It is about the relationship of ACP and his son Nakul.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hey guys this is my first story on ff. It is based on relationship of ACP and Nakul.

Chapter 1:

Everybody was present there. All knew that there were no chances of him to be alive. And nobody even hoped that he should be alive except the 2 men present there.

After few minutes Dr informed that he was no more. The man closed his eyes and few drops of tears fell from his eyes. But he composed himself and then ordered his young officers to complete the formalities. And he left as he had to do his duty of being a father.

After the funeral everybody went back to their respective houses. He was sitting alone in his house thinking about the happenings few days ago. He was in a gr8 dilemma whether to be happy on a death of a criminal or to cry on death of his own beloved son. He was unable to come out of his son's memories. He remembered the moment when he took his new born son in his hands, the moment when he heard his son first time calling him DAD. It was very hard for him to believe that these were the same hands which dropped his own son in pool of blood.

His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of door bell. He reluctantly opened the door and was surprised to see a young man standing at the door. Before he could say anything the young man said "ACP sir mujhe aapse kuch jaruri baat karni hai".

ACP nodded his head positively. And the young man entered the house.

Further the young man said" sir main janta hu ki mujhe iss waqt nai ana chahiye tha par baat hi aisi hai ki ana pada".

ACP: Its ok Prithviraj bolo kya baat hai..?

Prithvi: Sir mere mann main kuch sawal hai jo mujhe andar hi andar khaye ja rahe hai…bas usike jawab janne ke liye aya hu…

ACP was somewhat confused.

Prithvi(somewhat rudely): Sir kya aapke mann main kabhi ye khayal nai aya ki jab aap ek ACP ho to phir aapka beta ek deshdrohi kaise ban gaya…? Kya aapko jara sa bhi andaza nai tha ki aapka beta kaha hai ,kya kar raha hai, kis haal main hai , kuch bhi nai…?

ACP was taken aback by his question.

ACP: tum ye kya puch rahe ho…?

Prithvi: Ha sir main ye puch raha hu…..aur mera sawal bhi sahi hai…boliye na sir , jawab dijiye….

ACP: Tum ye sab kyu janna chahte ho..?

Prithvi(loudly): kyuki Nakul sirf mera colleague nai balki mera sabse accha dost tha….he was my best friend…..maine aaj apne bhai jaise dost ko khoya hai…vo bhi aapki vajah se…

ACP was shocked to hear this…he could not believe his ears…..

Prithvi: Ha sir vo mera sabse accha dost tha….aur hum 7-8 saalon se ek sath the…..

ACP knew that Prithvi and Nakul worked in same organization but was totally unaware about their friendship especially this long term friendship.

FLASHBACK(5-6 years ago)

ACP: Nakul ye koi waqt hai ghar ane ka…? Raat ke 1 baj rahe hai…...(he shouted)

Nakul(reluctantly): main Prithvi ke ghar gaya tha…..vo mera dost hai….

And without giving any further explaination he went towards his room.

ACP just nodded as he knew that his further questions would led to an argument.

PRESENT

ACP: Prithvi matlab Prithviraj…!

A/N: I know that its not so good…But please do tell me whether I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your precious reviews. Now here goes the next chapter.

Chapter 2:

Prithvi: Ha sir….Prithvi matlab Prithviraj..Lekin shayad is baat ka apko pata hi nai hoga kyu ki aapne kabhi Nakul pe dhyan hi nai diya….

ACP : Par tum ye sab aaj kyu puch rahe ho…? Aur tumne mujhe ye pehle kyu nahi bataya ki tum aur Nakul itne acche dost the..? aur agar tum aur Nakul itne acche dost the to phir tumhe ye kaise nahi pata chala ki Nakul kuch galat kar raha hai..?

Hundreds of questions were going in ACP's mind.

Prithvi: Sir main aapke saare sawalon ke jawab de dunga par pehle aapko mere sawalon ke jawab dene hoge…

ACP: Kaunse sawal..?

Prithvi: Pehla sawal vo jo abhi maine aapse pucha ki kya aapko pata nahi tha ki Nakul kya kar raha hai..? kis haal main hai? kaha hai..? kya aapne janne ki koshish nahi ki.? Kya aapne use contact karni ki koshish nahi ki..?

ACP: Ha main use puchta tha par vo kehta ki vo thik hai…

Prithvi: usne kaha ki vo thik hai aur aap mann bhi gaye..? Aur kab pucha tha aapne use..? Akhir baat hi kitna karte the aap Nakul se….? Ek ghar main rehne ke baad bhi aap 2-3 hafton tak baat nahi karte the..Aur agar baat ki bhi to vo bhi just as a formality….

Now ACP was furious.

ACP: Tum kehna kya chahte ho prithviraj..? Kya sabit karna chahte ho ye sab kehke..?

Prithvi : Main kuch sabit nahi karna chahta…main aapko sirf sacchai batana chahta hu..aapko ye ehsas dilana chahta hu ki aapne apne bête Nakul ke saath kitna galat kiya..

ACP(in a very confident tone): Maine kuch galat nahi kiya…mera iss desh ke prati farz hai..maine apna farz nibhaya…ek gunhegar ko uske papon ki saza di…Aur tum ek IB(Intelligence Bureau) officer ho kar bhi us gaddar ki tarafdari kar rahi ho…

Prithvi: Ek ACP hone ka farz to bahot acche se nibhaya aapne…par ek pita hone ka farz..vo kabhi nahi nibha paye….Jaise aapka apne desk ke prati farz tha vaise apne bête ke prati bhi tha vo kyu nahi nibhaya aapne..?

ACP was very angry on hearing this.

ACP: Prithviraj…vo ek Gaddar tha..

Prithvi(angrily): Thik hai sir Nakul gaddar tha..par aap bhi ek gaddar hai…agar usne apne desh ke saath gaddari ki to aapne apne rishton ke saath gaddari ki…apne khoon ke saath gaddari ki….

ACP was burning in rage.

ACP: Tumhari himmat kaise hui mujhe gaddar kehne ki…?

Prithvi: Maine bilkul sahi kaha sir…sochiye sir sochiye….kyu Nakul ne itna bada kadam uthaya…kyu vo aapke khilaf gaya….kyu ki Nakul ko apne Dad chahiye the ACP nahi…vo aapse pyaar karta tha apne dad se pyaar karta tha…

ACP's anger turned into pain after hearing this.

ACP: Agar Nakul mujhse pyaar karta tha to usne ye sab kyu kiya…? kyu usne mujhe itni taqleef di…? kyu usne mujhe maarne ki koshish ki…? kyu usne mujhpe goli chalayi..?

Prithvi: Sir agar Nakul ko aapko marna hota to vo ye kab ka kar chuka hota….vo aapko tabhi maar sakta tha jab usne aapko kidnap kiya…aur jaha tak goli chalane ka sawal hai to ha sir usne aap pe goli jarur chalayi par usne vo goli aapke khande pe chalayi…agar vo aapko maarna chahta to goli aap ke seene pe chalata…..magar usne aisa nahi kiya kyu ki us din bhi aap uske DAD hi the sir..

ACP was shocked at this revealation because it was a truth.

ACP(to himself): Ha agar Nakul chahta to asani se goli seene pe chala sakta tha par usne seene pe goli nahi chalayi..Kya ho raha hai ye..?

ACP was in extreme pain and was totally confused.

A/N: Please do tell me about this chapter. And I tried my best to avoid spelling mistakes. If there are any then extremely sorry for that. And I have used some harsh words for ACP but I think that they were necessary in this chapter. Hope you all like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for your precious reviews. Now here goes the next chapter.

Chapter 3:

Prithvi: Ab mera dusra sawal….Kya aapko yaad hai ki aapne apne bête ko last birthday wish kab kiya..? kya aapko yaad hai aapne apne bête ko aakhri baar gift kab diya..? Kya aapko yaad hai ki aapne apne bête ko aakhri baar gale kab lagaya..? Kya aapko yaad hai ki aapne apne bête ke baalon ko akhri baar pyaar se kab sehlaya..? Kya aapko yaad hai ki aapne apne bête ke sath akhri baar dinner ya lunch kab kiya..? Kya aapko yaad hai aapne apne bête ke sath akhri baar kab aur kaunsa tyohar manaya…? Kya aapko yaad hai ki aap Nakul ko lekar bahar ghumne kab gaye..?

ACP was stunned on hearing this. Tears flowed down his eyes.

Prithvi : Nahi hai na aapke pas mere sawalon ka jawab..?

ACP: Main jaanta hu main Nakul ko time nahi de saka…par vo meri duty ki vajahse…main apne duty main busy rehta tha isliye use time nahi de saka….

Prithvi(in a very harsh tone):Sir iss duniya main kisike paas kisi ke liye waqt nahi rehta….hume waqt nikalna padta hai…Aapko apne doston ko , apne colleagues ko birthday wish karne ke liye waqt milta tha….unke anniversary pe wish karne ke liye waqt milta tha…unke liye gifts lane ke liye waqt milta tha….apni CID team ke sath bahar dinner karne ke liye waqt milta tha…apne team ke sath sare tyohar manane ke liye waqt milta tha…..apne friends ke sath phone pe baatein karne ke liye waqt milta tha…apni team ke sath bahar picnic pe jane ka waqt milta tha…..par aapko apne bête Nakul ke liye waqt nahi mila…waqt to dur ki baat hai aapko to uske liye 2 minute tak nahi milte the….hai na..? Jab bhi Nakul ko aapse baat karni rehti thi to aapko apne saare important kaam yaad aa jate the….ya phir kisika important call aa jata tha…..kya aapke liye ye sab Nakul se zyada important tha..?

ACP was crying now.

ACP: Nahi Prithviraj aisa nahi tha…

Prithvi: aisa nahi tha to phir kaisa tha….aap hi batayi ye ki abhi jo maine kaha kya usme se ek bhi baat jhuth ya phir galat thi….sach to ye hai ki aapko Nakul ko apna waqt dena hi nahi tha….aise bhi kaunsi majburi thi ki aap ek chuthhi nahi le sakte the…keh dete apne officers ko ki ek case vo khud handle kare…koi mana nahi karne wala tha aapko…par aapko Nakul ke sath time spend karna hi nahi tha… agar kisiko kisi ke liye sacche dil se waqt nikalna hota hai na to phir vo insan kitna bhi busy kyu na ho vo jyada nahi par kam se kam 2 minute to nikal hi leta hai uske liye….

ACP felt pinch in his heart because whatever Prithviraj said was true.

ACP: par main use bahut pyaar karta tha Prithviraj…vo mera eklauta beta tha…

Prithvi: pyaar…..vo to dikh gaya sir ki aap Nakul se kitna pyaar karte the…..apne hi haaton se uski jaan lekar aapne dikha diya ki aap use kitna pyaar karte the…

ACP: main Nakul ko maarna nahi chahta tha….

He was cut in between by Prithviraj.

Prithvi(very loudly): Marna nahi chahte the..? Jab maine Nakul ko pakda to yaad hai na aapko aapne kya kaha..

FLASHBACK

Prithviraj catches Nakul near Giant ACP comes there and asks Prithviraj.

ACP: Maara kyu nahi use…?

And all are stunned on hearing this.

PRESENT

Prithvi: Yaad hai na aapko….?thik hai maan liya ki aapne ye ghusse main keh diya….par agar aap Nakul ko marna nahi chahte the to phir uspe goli kyu chalayi..? Aur agar aapko use bhagne se rokna hi tha to phir uske haath pe ya pair pe goli chalate…par aapne aisa nahi kiya…aapne uspe goli chalayi aur ek nahi do goliyan chalayi… isse pehle bhi aapne uspe goliyan chalayi thi..3-3 goliyan chalayi thi….iss sab ka sirf ek hi matlab hota hai ki aap use marna chahte the…

ACP was crying terribly. Pain was clearly seen in his eyes.

A/N: Please do tell me about this chapter. And if there are any drawbacks in my story please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: First of all sorry for the late update. And thank you so much guys for your precious reviews. Special thanks to PR ,Storiesbyabby and girlwithpassion for encouraging me. And the credit of the title of this story goes to storiesbyabby. Now here goes the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 4:**

ACP was crying terribly. He was in a great pain. He realized that he was wrong. He did a big mistake by not paying attention to his beloved son. He was wrong.

On the other hand Prithviraj was deeply hurt. He not only lost a colleague but a best friend. A friend who stood with him in his good and bad times. He lost a friend who would bring a smile on his face when he was upset. He was hurt not only because he lost his best friend but also because he couldn't help him in his most difficult time of his life. He felt so helpless and weak.

There was a complete silence. But then ACP said " _Prithviraj aaj mujhe apne aap pe sharam aa rahi hai. Pehli baar zindagi main main apne hi naazron main gir gaya. Sapne main bhi kabhi socha nahi tha ki Nakul ko meri itni jarrurat hogi. Par main…". _ACP's voice slowed down . Prithviraj looked back at him and he saw the elderly man falling on the ground.

In Hospital

He was standing lost in his own thoughts. His thoughts were disturbed by a group of people coming towards him. A man in his 60's asked "_Prithviraj..! kya hua Pradyuman ko? aise achanak uski tabyet kaise bighad gayi..? tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ho…._" But he stood still not giving any response. On that the senior inspector said "_Sir, aap kuch bol kyu nahi rahe hai….aap…._". His sentence was cut in mid by the Doctor. Doctor_"excuse me aap log?"_. Inspector replied"_Hum log CID se hai. Main Senior Inspector Abhijit aur ye . Ab ACP sir kaise hai..? Unhe achanak kya ho gaya..?_". On that Doctor replied calmly "_Aap logon ko chinta karne ki jarurat nahi ab bilkul thik stress ki vajahse unhe chakkar aa gaya. He will be fine _". And doctor went away. Everybody was relieved on knowing that ACP sir was fine.

After some time ACP regained consciousness. He slowly opened his whole CID team including Prithviraj was present there. His best friend asked"_Pradyuman ab kaise ho tum..?_?".He just nodded his head positively. Doctor came and asked everybody to leave the room as ACP needed rest. Everybody left but ACP stopped one person from leaving the room. He said "_Mujhse galti ho gayi. Main nahi samaj saka mere Nakul ko. Kaise maaf karu main apne aap ko..? Mera Nakul meri vajahse hi galat raste pe chala gaya"_. And again he had tears in his eyes. On that Prithviraj said "_Sir jo hua use badla nahi ja sakta bas ab aap thik ho jaye. CID ko aap ki jarrurat hai. Main chalata hu sir. Agar aap ko kabhi meri jarrurat padi to mujhe bula lena. Take Care"_. Both smiled faintly and bid goodbye to each other. ACP looked upwards and said "_Kya ho gaya ye mujhse. Sorry Anjali main hamare bête ko sambhal nayi paya"_ .And closed his eyes.

He was sitting silently. Not getting what he should do. He was lost in his thoughts "_Maine aaj jo kiya kya vo sahi kiya..? par ACP sir ko Nakul ke bare main batana jaruri tha akhir vo uske pita hai..maine sirf aadha sach bataya to ACP sir tut gaye agar pura sach bataya to pata nahi kya hoga..mera dost Nakul mujhe chod ke chala gaya…bhagwanji kya karu main..? koi to rasta dikhaiye.."._Tears flowed down his eyes.

**AFTER TWO YEARS**

At Sea Beach

A girl was seating completely lost in her own thoughts. There were no tears in her eyes but there was extreme pain . She was continuously looking at the sun set. The scene was very beautiful but she was not at all enjoying it. She was talking to herself " _Aaj mere jindagi ka sabse khaas din hai. Isi din ka main itne saalon se intajar kar rahi thi. Aakhir vo din aa gaya. kal se meri jindagi badal jayegi. Par phir bhi main khush nahi hu kyon ki mere jindagi ki sabse badi khushi mujhse chin gayi hai. Aap se milne ke baad maine apna har dukh har khushi aap ke saath share ki hai. Is din ka to mujhse jyada aap ko intajar tha. Mujhe khush dekh kar aap mujhse jyada khush ho jate the. Par aaj main khush nahi hu kyu ki aap nahi ho. kyu chale gaye aap..? kyu.?.kyu..?"._ She didn't continue further.

Next Day CID Bureau

All was the same. Officers were busy working on different cases. Their Boss came out of his cabin and announced " _Aaj hamare team main ek nayi officer join hone wali hai. Vo bahot hi bahadur hai. She was also one of the toppers in Police Academy . I hope that everyone..". _He was cut in between by a young ,smart and beautiful yet simple and confident lady greeting him and his officers "_Good Morning sir. Good morning officers.. I am sub-inspector Purvi and now joining this team here after"._ ACP was impressed as she was present before time."_Good..accha laga tumse milke..Let me introduce you to this team-Ye hai Senior Inspector Abhijit, Senior Inspector Daya, Inspector Fredricks ,Inspector Sachin, Sub-Inspector Vivek ,Sub-Inspector Tasha and Sub-Inspector Shreya" ._She greeted them and said "_Sir I am so glad to meet you all. I will try to give my best to CID and this nation_". Everybody nodded positively. A new case was reported and everybody started working on that case.

She was sitting on her chair lost in looking at the picture in her mobile. She smiled faintly and said "_Aaj mera sapna to pura ho gaya par jis ki vajahse aaj main yaha tak pahochi vahi aaj nahi hai..aap hote to kitne khush hote..aap mujhe bahar ghumane le jate..phir mere liye kuch gift late aur ..aur … "_. She couldn't continue flowed down her eyes. But she composed herself . Confirmed that nobody saw her and rejoined her work. But this didn't go unnoticed .

**A/N: **I am not trying to show that ACP is weak but after all he is a father and losing son is not a small thing. And I tried to write in narrative format. Do tell me about this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your precious reviews. I chose Prithviraj as Nakul's friend because he was the only one who denied killing Nakul by saying that he is ACP's son .And due to some problem in FF some words were erased in the previous chapter. I want to clear that the team consists of sub-inspector Kajal also. Now the next chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

All were sitting in a hotel enjoying to their fullest. After all they hardly get any chance for enjoyment . Everybody was busy in gossips and laughing .They were waiting for their two seniors after which they will be starting their dinner . The wait was over and there entered two elderly gentle men . All greeted them and then everybody sat for dinner . The doctor exclaimed _"wahh..! kya baat hai ? kamal ka khana hai yaar…maza aa gaya.."_ . Everybody nodded positively. The pretty girl said "_Ha sir aap bilkul sahi keh rahe hai..par iske liye hume Purvi ko thanks bolna chahiye…usi ne bataya iss hotel ke bare main…kyu Purvi..?"._ But she was lost in some other world. The pretty girl asked again but this time some more loudly . She came out of her thoughts with a jerk "_Tasha..tumne kuch kaha kya..?"._

"_ha main keh rahi thi ki iss hotel ke bare main tumne bataya…..to thanks kehna tha"_

"_isme thanks kehne ki kya baat hai….. ye sab apno ke liye to hai"_ and she smiled faintly .

After having dinner it was time for desserts . The senior inspector gave the order for desserts. She was little confused so she asked her senior innocently "_Abhijit sir..hum to 12 hai phir aapne 11 desserts kyu mangwaye..? "_. On that he replied _" kyu ki ACP sir meetha nahi khate"._ She asked surprisingly "_ACP sir aapko meetha pasand nahi hai..! ? "._ On hearing this face of elderly man dropped suddenly but he managed to smile and said "_Ha vo main meetha nahi khata ….health ke liye accha nahi hota na is liye…"._ This reaction of ACP was noticed by his best friend sitting beside him . Purvi replied naughtily _" Sir par thoda meetha khane se kuch nahi hota…aapko pata hai mere ek dost hai… unhe desserts bahot pasand hai…vo hamesha kehte hai insan ko apne zindagi main jyada nahi par thoda to meetha khana hi chahiye..aur"._ She suddenly stopped on realizing that what she was saying. Tears covered her eyes . But before they fall she composed herself and changed the topic.

It was the time for bidding good-bye to each other . The two elderly gentlemen have come in their car. All the couples Abhijit-Tarika ,Daya-Shreya, Sachin-Kajal had their respective vehicles. Fredricks came along with Vivek and Tasha . While Purvi came separately because she had some work to be completed before dinner.

**Parking Lot**

The whole CID team except Purvi , Fredricks , Vivek and Tasha left for their respective houses. Fredricks and Vivek were moving towards their car when vivek noticed that his pretty girlfriend was not coming towards that direction. He waved his hand and called "_Tasha….tum hamare saath nahi aa rahi ho kya..?"._ On that she replied _ "Nahi vivek..main aaj Purvi ke saath uske ghar jaa rahi hu.."._ Vivek and Purvi both gave her a surprised look. Vivek was surprised because Purvi was newly joined and Tasha was going at her place for a night halt. On the other side Purvi was surprised because Tasha didn't tell her about this . Tasha looked at them and facing towards vivek explained "_main tumhe ek baat batana hi bhool gayi…Purvi aur main abhi friends nahi bane …hum to bachpan se hi friends hai…Purvi mere ghar ke opposite wale ghar main rehti thi Delhi main…hum dono ne police academy saath main hi join ki par hume jagah alag alag mili…main Mumbai main thi aur Purvi Banglore main… "._ Purvi smiled and said "ha _vivek….par ye sare cases ke chakkar main batana hi bhool gaye…"._ Vivek replied _"ohh accha…thik hai..tum log enjoy karo…bye…gud night…"._ And the four of them left.

**In Car**

Doctor was driving and his best friend was sitting on passenger seat. There was complete silence. After some time Doctor striked the conversation " _Pradyuman kuch baat puchni thi tujhe..?"._ ACP gave him a confused look then smiled naughtily and said _"agar maine ye kaha ki mat puch to tu kya nahi poochega…?"_. On that Doctor smiled but then he made a serious face and _asked "hum dono lagbhag 9-10 saal se ek dusre ko jaante hai…aur mujhe acchese yaad hai ki jab bhi hum bahar khane jaate the to tu meetha khaye bina rehta nahi tha …tujhe khane mai meetha to chahiye hi rehta tha …ab achanak kya ho gaya…? .tujhe to diabetes bhi nahi hai.."._ Again his face dropped and he didn't reply anything. Again there was complete silence .

The car stopped in front of a house which had a name plate "ANJALI". ACP got out of the car and thanked his friend. When he was about to turn his friend stopped him and asked "_Tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya..?". _ACP sighed and replied "_Ha maine meetha khana chod diya….meetha mere Nakul ko bhi bahot pasand tha…aj vo nahi hai ….mere jindagi ki sari meethas hi chali gayi uske saath..to ye meetha khake kya karu…"._ He said it so calmly but had extreme pain in it. On hearing this tears formed in doctor's eyes. He lowered his gaze as he couldn't see this extreme pain in his best friend's eyes . He kept hand on his shoulder and left .

**At Purvi's Home**

Both the girls were sitting on bed holding pillows in their hands. Tasha started the conversation _"Purvi main jaanti hu vo tujhe achanak chhodke chale gaye.…par tu aakhir kab tak unhe yaad karti rahegi..? do saal ho gaye vo nahi aaye….bhul ja unhe…you will have to move on in your life" ._ Purvi had tears in her eyes "_bahot koshish ki..par nahi bhoola sakti unhe….aur vo aise nahi hai…main unhe bahot acchese jaanti hu….jarur koi baat hogi…varna vo aise chodke nahi jayege mujhe….."._ On hearing this again Tasha tried to explain _her "kyu aisa kar rahi hai tu..? bhul ja unhe…us din bhi dekha maine bureau main….tu unka photo dekh rahi thi na apne mobile main…?..kab tak tu unka intezar karti rahegi….? ._ But Purvi was not ready to listen _"aakhri dum tak intezar karugi main unka…..tune unhe dekha nahi hai na is liye tu aisa bol rahi hai…vo bahot acche hai…vo bevajah aise achanak nahi jayege…I am sure koi na koi vajah jarur hogi….main sirf unse pyaar hi nahi par unki respect bhi karti hu…..unhone mere zindagi badal di….mujhe sahi rasta dikhaya…..nahi jee sakti main unke bina…"._ And she started crying by keeping head on her friend's shoulder and cried till she was tired and then fell asleep.

**At Some Unknown Place**

He was running very fast behind him. After few minutes of running finally he caught him and gave a tight slap. On asking questions he got an information which left him shocked. He was very tensed and then called someone "_Hello..main bol raha hu…..abhi abhi unke ek aadmii ko pakda….uska kehna hai ki hamare desh ke jo secrets beche ja rahe hai usme kisi bade politician ka haath hai…aur.."_. A gun-shot and he found the person infront of him lying on the floor. He was shot exact on the center of his fore-head and was dead. Person on other side of phone "_kya hua…? Aur ye goli chalne ki awaz..? tum thik to ho..?"._ He replied_ "Ha main thik hu…jise pakda tha use maar diya un logo ne…he is dead…aur ha main keh raha tha ki politician ka haath to hai par vo politician sirf desh-drohi hi nahi par ek bada terrorist bhi hai…" _

**A/N:** I know it is not up to the mark. But do tell me about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you so much guys for your continued support. Now here goes the next chapter.

Chapter 6:

**CID Bureau**

The elderly gentleman was standing near the window completely engrossed in his file. She called him and said pointing towards some matter in the file which she was holding "ACP sir...ye file jo aapne mujhe complete karne ke liye boli thi issme kuch problem hai..mera matlab hai ki mujhe ye kuch samaj nahi aa raha."

ACP smiled and solved her problem. But then he said

"Purvi kisi bhi halat main mujhe ye file kal subah tak complete chahiye…isse Head Quarters main submit karna hai..".

She assured him

"Sir aap bilkul chinta mat ki jiye…bas thoda sa hi kaam baki hai…main ek kaam karti hu aaj raat ko main ye file aapke ghar lake deti hu ".

And then she lowered her voice and said innocently

"kyu ki sir maine panch dino ki chutti li hai…meri friend ki shadi hai isliye…maine aapko pehle hi inform kiya tha..".

ACP couldn't help himself from laughing at her cute reaction. On seeing him laughing at her she got confused and asked

"Sir aap has kyu rahe ho..? ACP smiled and replied

"Kuch nahi…mujhe yaad hai ki tumhari chutti hai…aaj raat ko mere ghar aake file de dena …"

Purvi gave him a wide smile "ok sir..." And then both went back to complete their work.

**Purvi's Residence**

She was talking with her friend on phone

"Ha main aa rahi hu…yaad hai mujhe...bas thoda late ho jayega...mere boss hai na..ACP Pradyuman unke ghar ek important file dene jana hai…main vo deke aa jaugi…"

Her friend said annoyingly

"Kya yaar Purvi…tu bhi na...har waqt kaam karti rehti hai…achha thik hai...jaldi aa jana..bye.".

Purvi also said "Ati hu jaldi…Bye"

Then she started talking to herself looking at the mirror

"Main pehnu kya..? hmmm aaj to Kashish ke shadi ki pehli rasam hai…salwar hi pehnti hu..".

She opened her cupboard but then after looking at the salwars which she had, she got very confused. "Kya pehnu main..? Kaunsa wala accha dekhega..? Koi hai bhi nahi batane ke liye…Aaj vo hote to…" She stopped. Again tears rolled down her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

She was standing in front of mirror very confused about which dress she should wear. He came and smiled at her confusion. Purvi saw him smiling and asked

"Aap aise has kyu rahe hai..? yaha pe main itni confused hu aur aap hai ki hase ja rahe hai..". He replied

"Isme itna confuse hone wali kaunsi baat hai..? Tum pe to koi bhi dress suit hota hai par ha ye green wala bahot accha dekhega..". Purvi smiling

"sach main..?". He nodded positively.

**PRESENT**

Purvi rubbed her tears. She chose the same green colored dress which had purple and golden embroidery on it. Then wore matching jwellery and set off towards ACP's home.

**ACP's Residence**

He was resting on his chair lost in the memories of his beloved son. He was distracted by the sound of door bell. He got up and opened the door. He smiled and welcomed the smiling face which was standing at the door. ACP said

"Aao Purvi..baitho..waise tum aaj pehli baar mere ghar ayi ho na..?" Purvi replied

"Ha sir…."

She looked around and said

"Sir aap ka ghar bahot hi accha…acche se maintain kiya hai aapne….". ACP smiled

"Ha ab maintain to karna hi padega…. Waise tum pehli baar ayi ho na…to kya logi chai,coffee ya soft drink..? ".

Purvi replied politely

"Thank you sir par ab kuch nahi…mujhe mere friend ke ghar bhi jana hai….main to bas ye file dene ayi thi…" and she gave file to him. ACP said

"Purvi ab pehli baar ayi ho to kuch to lena hi padega….".

Purvi couldn't deny his offer as he was her senior. She said

"Ok sir …par main chai nahi piti…" ACP replied

"To coffee lelo…."

And he started moving towards kitchen. Purvi smiled

"Ok sir..par main banati hu coffee….mere hote hue agar aap coffee banaye to mujhe accha nahi lagega…"

ACP understood her and agreed.

She prepared coffee and brought it for herself and her senior. They enjoyed coffee. After having coffee she took the mugs and went in the kitchen for keeping them. When she returned she saw her senior talking on phone. ACP said to the person on the other side

"Ha mere pas vo file hai….vo file dekhke main tumhe call karta hu..." and he kept the phone and turned towards her. She asked

"Sir agar kuch lana hai to main lake du….?" ACP replied

"Nahi Purvi main lata hu ….. "

But Purvi said

"Sir main hu na…aap batayi ye kya lana hai…"

He knew that she would not listen so he agreed.

"Accha thik hai….mere reading room main ek blue color ki file hai…table ke upar hi rakhi hai….vo chahiye mujhe….. "

Purvi smiled and said "Abhi lati hu sir…"

She went inside the reading room and saw the blue colored file kept on it. She took the file but while picking up the file her eyes fell on the photo frame kept on the table. She keenly looked at it and then when she recognized the photo her eyes widened in shock. She was unable to understand anything. Lot of questions were going in her mind. But she was disturbed by the voice of her senior

"Purvi….file mili ya nahi..?"

She came out of her thoughts and went to give that file. She gave him the file but she was very disturbed. ACP sensed something wrong in her. He asked

"Kya hua Puvi tum pareshan kyu lag rahi ho...?" She replied

"Nahi sir…main thik hu…" But then she asked him "Sir vo..vo an…andar vo.."

ACP was surprised at her sudden change in behavior

"Kya hua tum aise ghabrake kyu baat kar rahi ho.….?" Purvi replied

"Nahi sir vo main ...main bas pu...puchna chahti thi ki..ki..vo jo photo hai aapke reading room ke..ke table pe..vo….vo ….kiska hai..? "

ACP was surprised at her question. He replied

"Vo mere bête ki photo hai…"

On hearing this she was terribly shocked. She felt like the floor under her legs has slipped. She even couldn't react. She just took her hand bag and went outside the house. ACP was confused on her reaction. But then he got some call and didn't give much importance to this incident.

She was driving her car aimlessly. She was not getting what should she do. ACP's words were continuously ringing in her ears. Finally she stopped at one point and turned her car towards her house.

**Purvi's Residence**

Purvi was sitting on the floor with her legs folded and head between her knees. She was in a great shock. Her phone was ringing continuously. But she was in such a terrible shock that she couldn't hear the ringtone of her phone. She was continuously having his images in front of her eyes and was remembering the moments which she spent with him.

"I am really very proud of you Purvi….tumne ye sabit kar diya ki ladkiya kisise kam nahi hoti.."

"Purvi ek baat hamesha yaad rakhna…ye hamara desh hai….we must be proud of our nation…hamari first priority hamara desh hi hona chahiye…"

"tum iss dress main bahot acchi dikh rahi ho…"

"Maine aaj tak tumse ye kaha nahi par main tumse bahot pyaar karta hu…I LOVE YOU…"

"Agar kal main tumhare saath nahi raha to ye kabhi mat samajhna ki main tumhe chodke chala gaya…I will be there with you everytime….mera dil hamesha aur har pal tumhare saath hoga..."

**Kashish's House**

Tasha was tensed now and was continuously trying Purvi's phone but she was not answering it. Kashish came and asked

"Tasha Purvi kab tak aa rahi hai..? bahot der ho gayi..…?" Tasha replied

"Purvi abhi tak ayi nahi hai…mujhe bahot tension ho rahi hai..ACP sir ko call kiya maine to unhone kaha ki vo kab ki unke gharse nikal chuki hai…"

Kashish too got tensed

"Ab kya kare..? bahot time ho gaya hai..aur ye ladki phone bhi nahi utha rahi hai…" Tasha said "Main ek kaam karti hu uske ghar pe jake dekhti hu…" Kashish agreed.

**Purvi's residence**

Tasha opened the door with the key which Purvi gave her by saying that she may need it in emergency. She was shocked to see her best friend in such state. Her eyes were swollen and she was shivering badly. Tasha went near her and asked "Purvi..kya hua..? tu aise kyu baithi hai…?" The moment she saw Tasha, she hugged her and started crying terribly. Tasha was unable to understand anything. Purvi was continuously murmuring

"Vo aisa kaise kar sakte hai…nahi aisa nahi ho sakta..vo aise hai hi nahi…"

""mujhe yakeen hai koi bahot bada khel khel raha hai unke saath"

Tasha aske

"Tu kiski baat kar rahi hai.?

On that Purvi told her what she saw in ACP's house. Tasha was still confused

"Purvi isme itni chaukne wali kya baat hai…? tu ACP sir ke bête ko janti hai kya..?"

"ha main unhe janti hu….main NAKUL ko janti hu.…vo vahi hai jinse main PYAAR KARTI HU"

On hearing this Tasha was shell shocked.

**A/N**: So guys how was it…? Purvi and Nakul..! I know many of you may not like it because almost everybody is a fan of Rajvi or Pankaj-Purvi. I too like them. But I shipped Purvi and Nakul because according to me they have one thing in common. Nakul didn't get his father's love because of his father's duty and Purvi didn't get her father's love because of his illness. Both the cases are different but there pain is same. Do tell me about this chapter.


End file.
